


Victors' Kiss

by ButterfliesAndPenguins



Series: Siegfried/Aglovale One-Shots [2]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, I'll create the content for this ship with my bare hands if I have to, Kissing, M/M, One-Shot, Post-Battle, Short, reunited, welcome to rarepair hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 09:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterfliesAndPenguins/pseuds/ButterfliesAndPenguins
Summary: Siegfried and Aglovale reunite as lovers behind the battlefield, exhausted and relieved to be back in one another's arms again.Short drabble I wrote because I'm starved for content of these two





	Victors' Kiss

It was over. Their battle was won, though not without cost. But Aglovale could feel no victory until his eyes had settled on the one person he needed to return home alive. They had agreed to meet here, after the bloody end, but as the minutes drew on, he knew his disappearance would raise alarm, or worse, suspicion. Raising a muddy hand to his brow, he scanned the trees again, all but frantic for a glimpse of the silhouette he had memorized by now.

Finally, a shape stirred in the distance. He had made it. Siegfried was lumbering toward him, like some mythical wild man stalking the woods, his dragon-shaped helmet tucked under his arm, caked with the enemy’s blood. When the man caught sight of him, he broke into a jog, armor clacking and matted hair bouncing in his wake. Aglovale gave a scoff of relieved laughter at the undignified sight of him, and the taught strings of something in his heart began to snap. 

“Sieg… you’re alright,” Aglovale’s voice broke, swallowed up by the damp forest. “Thank the skies—”

There was a loud metal sound as the dragon-finned helmet clattered to the ground. Aglovale barely had time to notice it before Siegfried’s arms were around him, snatching him up into a sudden embrace. Those fathomless brown eyes were a blur as Aglovale’s lips were sealed with the fiercest kiss of his life.

It knocked the wind from him—whether physically, or from emotion that sent his head spinning, he wasn’t sure—but his chest ached from the force of it. He could feel Siegfried’s clawed armor tangling in his hair, gripping the back of his head to pull him in more tightly, as if his body was a compress for Siegfried’s bleeding heart. 

Aglovale had to shift slightly to avoid being crushed and they both gasped quickly, then Siegfried covered him again with an even deeper kiss. It wasn’t so much passionate as it was pleading, both of them desperate for the reassurance that they were each still whole. Aglovale’s throat stung with emotion, the leftover fear of battle being drawn out of him like poison with the bitter joy of relief. 

When their lips parted, it was too soon for him. They shared several shaking breaths, but the stinging in Aglovale’s throat betrayed him, and he surged forward to quench it, pressing quick, yet urgent kisses to his knight’s mouth. Siegfried did his best to match them, lips stretching with the hint of a smile. That was it, the shape of that sly smile was _his_ Siegfried. Aglovale felt like he’d found his feet again.

He finally relented, giving way to the stillness of the woods around them. It seemed Siegfried hadn’t been fully satisfied, and he remained close, pressing their foreheads together in a warrior’s greeting, their noses brushing as they slowly caught their breath again. 

Aglovale could feel his eyes going crossed and he drew back far enough to meet his partner’s gaze. He was battered and smeared with traces of gore, hair matted with sweat and mud. The shadows under his eyes were deeper than ever.

Aglovale opened his mouth to speak, but had to cough and try a second time before his voice returned. “You look like hell.”

“And you look stunning, as always,” Siegfried scoffed weakly, but not insincerely.

“Well then, everything is in its proper place once again,” Aglovale laughed, grasping his knight by the shoulder.

The sounds of soldiers regrouping echoed beyond the trees. Aglovale glanced behind him warily, knowing they were abandoning their respective posts to reunite like this.

“We should return,” he mumbled in warning. To his surprise, Siegfried loosened his chest plate and slumped forward weakly, letting his forehead settle in the crook of Aglovale’s neck.

“Just let me rest here for one more moment,” he whispered, “...my lord.”


End file.
